Caligrafía
by natsumi panda-chan
Summary: Las sinuosas curvas de las letras que ella escribía en el inmaculado papel se grababan a una velocidad vertiginosa en su mente, y pronto, el papel fue reemplazado por su piel…NejiSaku.


**Summary****:**_ Las sinuosas curvas de las letras que ella escribía en el inmaculado papel se grababan a una velocidad vertiginosa en su mente, y pronto, el papel fue reemplazado por su piel…NejiSaku._

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece y ni en sueños lucraría con esto. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Caligrafía.**_

_**Capitulo I**__**: Irresponsabilidad.**_

Corría apresuradamente.

En las calles, la gente hacia los primeros mandados del día. Los comerciantes abrían sus tiendas y vestían sus anaqueles con esmero, para lograr una buena cacería.

Corría, una vez más llegaría tarde.

Las personas comenzaban a alborotarse en los comercios, comenzaban a atestar las calles y comenzaban a obstruirle el paso. Por eso, rápidamente, escogió una callejuela y saltó, ágil, al tejado de un viejo edificio. No quería hacerlo, le agradaba tener que recorrer el camino chocando con alguien y pidiendo disculpas inmediatamente después o esquivando carros de frutas o saludando amablemente a los conocidos. Le agradaba ser sociable.

Pero hoy no. Sencillamente, hoy no.

No porque su maestra tuviera poca paciencia. _Y una fuerza monstruosa_. apuntó la kunoichi con temor. Sino que…hoy…la esperaban. Él la esperaba. ¿O ella lo esperaba a él?. Se sintió tonta de repente. Ralentizó su hábil paso, ahora sin nadie que le obstruya.

Había puesto mucho empeño en su aspecto esa mañana. Quizá por eso llegaba retrasada. O quizá era el hecho de que sus padres se habían marchado, no sin antes dejar una pequeña nota en el refrigerador. _¿Qué clase de padres dejan una nota dentro del refrigerador?_ se cuestionó ella por tercera vez en el día. En el trozo de papel, húmedo por el frío de la nevera, se podía apreciar, aun, la leyenda: _" Cuídate, te amamos!"_, pero no le habían dejado nada que desayunar. Quizá, llegaba tarde porque la noche anterior se había desvelado, analizando y memorizando emocionada su discurso. Aquel que había preparado hace unos días cuando se enteró de que volverían. Quizá quería llegar tarde para hacerle ver que no le afectaba demasiado su llegada. Salió de su ensoñación y, una vez más, apretó el paso, sin dejar de ser, sus pisadas, suaves y veloces. Pero seguras. No dudaba, sentía un pequeño mareo, hace tiempo que no les veía, pero no estaba nerviosa. Sabía que no traería acierto, mas estaba preparada. Por lo menos, se reconfortaría al saber que Naruto trataba de cumplir su promesa y estaría con ella, apoyándose el uno en el otro.

La fachada fue vislumbrada con ansías. La edificación se imprimía cada vez más grande e impetuosa a medida que ella se acercaba. ¡Sus ansías también!.

Recorrió el pasillo que se inundaba con cálidos rayos matutinos. Tocó suavemente a la puerta y la abrió, con primorosos movimientos. Grande fue su desilusión al encontrar sólo a Tsunade en el despacho, sentada en su escritorio con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro. _Habrá llegado su encargue de sake_ pensó la pelirrosa, con una gotita en la frente. _Mierda _ agregó mentalmente, al darse cuenta de que, aun tarde, ella llegó primero.

La sannin abrió la boca para hablar, pero, como acto reflejo, la cerró y echo un vistazo detrás de su alumna. Sólo después de haber hecho el correspondiente chequeo del perímetro, la volvió a abrir, mas…

-Sakuraaaa-chaaan!!- la estridente voz del rubio resonó.

Tsunade echó un resoplido. _¿Para qué me esfuerzo?_ La Hokage resopló por tercera vez en el día.

El portador de Kyuubi corría hacia Sakura con los brazos abiertos y con un bello paisaje estelar a su alrededor, ensoñadísimo. Detrás, caminaban Kiba y Shikamaru, con expresiones cansadas, resignadísimos.

Así, la menor de las medinnin recibió el fuerte abrazo-estrujón de su mejor amigo. El joven perruno pasó de la escena y se dirigió, con seriedad, hacia la Hokage. Le entregó lo que pareciera ser el informe y negó suavemente con la cabeza. La rubia entendió todo. Sakura, quien ya fue librada de la amistad del rubio, observó la situación, y luego, vio el estado de los tres shinobis. Abrió los ojos tanto como le era permitido, y ahogó un gritillo de espanto. La mandamás también reprimió su horror y pronto adquirió un gesto reprobatorio.

-¡Ay, chicos, se ven terribles!- soltó la Haruno, llevando sus manos entrelazadas a su pecho. Los ninjas bajaron la vista. Habían dado todo de sí y aun de ese modo, no lograron cumplir su objetivo.

-¡Sakura-chaan! ¡No te preocupes' ttebayo! ¡No es nada grave! ¡Además, nosotros no terminamos tan mal!- dijo Naruto animado, elevando un pulgar y guiñándole un ojo a su compañera. Sakura sonrió.

-¡Cuánto se habrán esforzado, chicos! ¿Qué tal si, si la Hokage lo permite, vamos a comer un delicioso tazón de ramen?- inquirió la pelirrosa con tono gracioso.

-¡Genial' ttebayo!- gritó eufórico el chico de ropas naranjas. -¿Verdad que nos deja, Baa-chan?- los demás observaban al rubio algo nerviosos. Tsunade miró a Naruto con una venita creciéndole en la frente. Mas, pronto cedió y sonrió.

-Bien. Pero luego quiero verlos en el hospital. Por más que sean heridas superficiales, hay que revisarlas. Retírense- sentenció al último la líder de la aldea, quien ya los veía marcharse por el pasillo. _Malditos mocosos maleducados. Olvidaron cerrar la puerta._ La Quinta suspiró y procedió a llamar a Shizune. De seguro su pedido ya habría llegado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su respiración se encontraba agitada.

Una vez más alzó sus palmas perfectamente extendidas frente a su impoluto rostro, concentrando su chakra, inhalando y exhalando ahora de manera pasible, cerró sus ojos, los abrió y, en un veloz movimiento, convirtió en astillas el indefenso tronco que utilizaba para entrenar. Había regresado de una misión, entrada la medianoche, había dormido un poco y hace dos o tres horas que se había puesto a entrenar. Estaba ensimismado, pensando en nada en especial. Haber destrozado ese tronco en un solo movimiento no representaba ni una milésima parte de lo que Neji Hyuuga era capaz. Pero se sentía algo cansado.

-Lo haces bien, sobrino- Neji no esperaba oír a su tío, quien reposaba solemnemente bajo el soportal de la corredera que daba al jardín de los recintos Hyuuga, lugar donde el joven daba fin a su entrenamiento. Hiashi observaba con expresión al hijo de su hermano gemelo. Lo que hubiera dado por que ese fuera su hijo. Pero solo era su sobrino. Un Hyuuga que podría haber brindado honor al pertenecer al Souke.

Neji reverenció levemente y se dispuso a recoger los kunais que yacían desperdigados en el suelo, bajo el escrutinio del patriarca. No era que odiara a su tío, ni mucho menos, pues había superado un poco eso, sino que prefería estar en solitario, se sentía más a gusto así, entrenando sin nadie. Al percibir que su tío permanecía en la misma posición, Neji levantó la vista.

-¿Puedo serle útil, Hiashi-sama?- ni un rastro de aspereza, pero tampoco de disposición había en la voz del chico. El aludido dirigió su semblante ligeramente sorprendido a la mirada estoica de su sobrino.

-No, continua con lo que estabas haciendo- el líder del clan tampoco se destacaba por mostrar emociones en su voz, ni nada. Eso dijo y se volteó hacia la casa mientras se adentraba en ella.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Neji se ató la casaca, cubriendo su torso, se dirigió a las dependencias del Bouke y se alistó para darse una ducha. Su cuerpo esbelto y masculino estaba sudoroso y tenso. Una ducha le sentaría mejor de lo que hubiese admitido alguna vez. Pero estaba solo. No tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie en la soledad de la habitación de baño.

Al primer contacto con el agua tibia, su cuerpo se estremeció, pero cuando se sumergió por completo el escozor de las heridas que había traído consigo desde que finalizó la misión lo envolvió y, de pronto, sintió su cuerpo pesado. Se incorporó con toda la fuerza que recordaba tener en ese momento. No obstante, le fue insuficiente. Y se desvaneció. Cerró sus ojos. A pesar de los consejos de sus compañeros, se había negado a ir al hospital, y, ahora, su terquedad le pesaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El atardecer bañaba su mirada esmeraldina y le confería un brillo especial. Sus ojos vagaban por el paisaje que ofrecía el centro de la aldea. Se dirigía hacia el hospital a cubrir su turno. Se lo habían cambiado tantas veces. Un suspiro escapó de sus sonrosados labios. Sin contar la sobreexigencia, su trabajo era gratificante, lo disfrutaba, y aunque fuera duro en ocasiones, era algo que la hacía sentirse útil. Útil. Ha! Que palabra tan reconfortante! Luego de tantos años de fracasos, la medicina la salvó de caer en un complejo de inferioridad absoluto. La había salvado del…

Sus cavilaciones fueron suspendidas estrepitosamente, pues ya había llegado al centro médico, y una enfermera con gesto desesperado se dirigía a ella desde el final del pasillo del recibidor a una velocidad y vociferando: -¡Sakura-sempai! ¡Venga urgentemente!-. La aludida se echó a correr al encuentro de su colega, quien se apresuró a comunicarle la situación y, tras un gesto desaprobatorio por parte de la aprendiz de la Quinta, ambas corrieron hacia la habitación indicada._ Tsunade va a enfadarse_ pensó la rosada observando al shinobi que reposaba, peligrosamente inconsciente, en la camilla.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**...Eso depende de ti!!  
**_

_Holis a todos!! Cómo están?? Bien, este es el primer fic que subo aquí!! Que emoción!! Niiaaa!! Espero que les agrade…_

_Reviews?? Tomatazos?? No entendieron ni medio?? Quedo breve??  
_

_En todo caso, si quieren darme un buen zape por la cabeza y decirme que no me dedique más a esto…hagan fila!!_

_O por otro lado, si quieren que lo continúe…dejen un boniito Reviews o sino…cof cof_

_Bien, primer capítulo dedicado a SilverLeopard!! Ella le creo la cuenta a esta niña taaan problemática!! Por cierto, lean sus fics!! Son de lo mejor!!_

_Bien, luego de la respectiva propaganda...  
_

_Bsiitos panda!!_

_Hasta pronto!!_


End file.
